


Unofficially Roomates

by bennet_darcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennet_darcy/pseuds/bennet_darcy
Summary: Returining for their eighth year, the legendary heroes and villians to grace the halls of Hogwarts are kicked out of their dorms in the school for lack of space and placed in flats together. Most of the flats have more than one house in a flat and sometimes more than one gender. Tensions are running high and so are emotions. Can Gryffindor's Princess learn to love Slythern's Prince. And can he learn from his father's prejudice and open up his heart to let her in? Only shared moments, snuck glaces, and group therapy sessions will tell.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 9





	1. Owl Me

Hermione couldn’t believe it. It was her last year at Hogwarts. After the war had put her magical education on halt she hadn’t been sure if she’d be allowed to return. But here she was with Headmistress Mcgonagall’s letter in her hands and a smile on her face. Hermione Granger was going back to Hogwarts.However, before she could summon her quill and parchment to write to Harry and Ron, another owl dropped a letter in her hands also addressed to be from the Headmistress. Opening the letter it read…

Miss Hermione Granger,

Due to damages caused to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there is unfortunately no room to house both our rather substantial first year class and our returning eighth year class. Therefore, all eighth year students must provide their own housing. Thankfully, I have taken the measures to secure the appropriate amount of flats needed at Tyranvof’s Housing. All that is required of you and your fellow classmates is you decide whom you’d like to bunk with as well as a slight monthly fee. A personal request of mine is that everyone should bunk with someone from a different house but I understand if that request is unable to be provided. After the first month of August you and your flatmate will have to start splitting rent which will be 3 Galleons a month from each of you. If you require monetary assistance please owl me and I will provide relief funding. 

Sincerely,   
Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Placing the letter on the desk nearby her, Hermione tried to remember the establishment her favorite professor had mentioned. After racking her brain for several minutes, she decided that it must have been one of the new additions intended to bring life back into Hogsmeade. Wanting to see the new location for herself, she shoved a few essentials into her bag and apparated to Hogsmede. She found the building she was looking for almost immediately but it was already swarmed by her fellow eighth years. Although she could tell everyone was on high alert they all seemed to be enjoying themselves and standing around in a circle. Curious as to what was happening, she walked up to the circle and wiggled her way to the center where she found a list. A flatmate list. Her eyes scanned the list as quickly as possible and she took a deep breath. 

Flatmates:

Davis & Bullstrode

Parvati & Bones

Weasel & Potter

Nott & Brown  
Parkison & Zabini

Finnegan & Thomas

Fletchley & Boot

Greengrass & Padma

Macmillan & Malfoy

Abbot &

Longbottom &

Hermione realised that she was going to have to room with either Hannah or Neville and she hated the idea of any two people of the opposite gender sharing a flat. It simply shouldn’t be permissible at a school or maybe it wasn’t and they’d just ignored the rules.   
She shoved the paper back into the hands of the same person she’d snattched it from before inquiring, “Who put Co-Ed flatmates on here? I don’t think Headmistress Mcgonagall would approve of that.”

She looked up waiting for an answer from anyone in the group but as soon as her gaze left the ground her eyes wandered up into Silver ones and her blood ran cold.   
Glancing down at the paper in his hands she groaned, “This was all your idea wasn’t it.” 

Malfoy looked as if he were going to sneer at her but it quickly turned into a smirk, “Something the matter Granger? I assure you we’re breaking no rules. Ask Mcgonagall. It’s already been cleared. So it looks like you have a choice to make. Either you can snuggle up with Snake Slayer over here or you can braid hair. So, which one will it be?”

Hermione felt her face heat up as the eighth years around her focused on their conversation. There was almost no way she could get out of this situation without making a fool of herself. She took a second to calm down and regain her posture before answering.

“Well, considering Headmistress Mcgonagall insisted on house integration in the flats I sup  
pose I’ll room with Hannah. I would hate to let the headmistress down. I’d also be interested in seeing the letter saying that Co-Ed flats are approved. I’d hate to have to let Mcgonagall know of any indiscretions. And if there’s any problem with any of that information I’d like you to relay any comments, questions, or concerns through owl but as I am a very busy woman it may take me two to ten business days to respond so I wouldn’t worry your walnut brain over it,” Hermione quipped with a smug smile on her face before walking out of the crowd and into Tyranvof’s establishment.

Hermione strolled inside and quickly found the front desk so she could get the key to her flat. Behind the desk was a short stocky man with Black rugged hair, dark blue eyes, and a frown so downturned it looked as if the man had a snout. Hermione looked him once over before deciding to introduce herself. 

“Hello sir, you must be Tyranvof,” she said holding out her hand so he could shake it, “My name’s Hermione Granger.”

When the man heard her name he recoiled and started snarling at her as if she had threatened him with her wand. His teeth were bared and his wand was out, “Voldemort may not have won the war but I still refuse to house your kind in my establishment. I would advise a mudblood such as yourself leave now. You’ve already sullied my carpets with your disgraceful presence as it is. Filthy mudblood thinking you can walk into my place of business and do as you please.” 

Hermione took a few steps back quite confused by the whole interaction. Firstly, she wasn’t sure that he really was a wizard. And secondly, why would Mcgonagall send her eighth year students to room in a prejudice environment? However, before she had a chance to draw her wand and talk some nonsense into the odd man she heard a voice behind her.

“Tyranvof, I suggest you keep your disgraceful values to yourself. You already agreed to house her here and being the brightest witch of her age she’s more than capable of hexing you but I would do so much worse to you and you know I’m as good as my word. So this is the only time I will ask that you stop harassing Granger and give her the room key she requires.” The voice sounded unstable and angry but Hermione wasn’t unsure why considering whom she knew it belonged to. 

“Yes, Mr.Malfoy. I apologise for my behavior. Miss Granger if you require anything I would be happy to assist,” Tyranvof squeaked cautiously sliding Hermione her key card before making up a quick excuse and disappearing behind a locked door.

Now it was Hermione’s turn to leave. She snagged the keycard from her desk before lowering her head and muttering a quick thank you as she passed Malfoy and then vanished into the stairwell.


	2. No longer Gryffindor's Princess

Hermione felt her resolve slip as soon as she was out of sight. She was no longer Hermione Granger “Gryffindor Princess”. She was Hermione Granger: broken teenage war veteran. A broken breath escaped her as she made her way up the stairs. Her chest was constricting and she managed to get to her floor before collapsing on the ground trying to remember how to breathe. Shaking on the floor and tears streaming down her face, she placed her head in her hands and took time to reassure herself.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione wiped the tears off her face and made her way to her new residence. Unlocking it to find that it was already completely furnished, she made her way in noticing that the apartment was full of mostly deep purples with hints of both silver and gold. Stepping inside, she shut the door behind her, dropped her back and collapsed onto the nearest couch, balled up, and promptly started crying again. She couldn’t stop and that’s what she hated most about herself. She couldn’t just be alright.

At some point there was a knock on the door and Hermione was able to hiccup a “Who is It?” Unfortunately, the response was the only one at the time she dreaded. 

“Granger?” Malfoy’s voice rang loud and clear in the hallway. If Hermione hadn’t known any better, she would’ve said his voice held a bit of concern in it. Not that he would or should care that she was crying. He probably just wanted to broadcast her moments of weakness to all of Hogwarts. She couldn’t stop the waterfall of pain long enough to respond anyways. 

Hermione heard another round of knocks on the door, “Granger, are you crying?” Malfoy inquired. There it was again. That hint of concern that she knew couldn’t possibly be there. He’d never been concerned about her before so why would he be concerned now. 

“Go away Malfoy,” she hiccuped, wiping the tears away from her face but the tears quickly replaced themselves. Malfoy was not someone she wanted to confide in. Sighing, she glanced at the door being slightly more satiated to find it was locked. Then she heard slightly softer rapping at the door. Sending the door a quick glare she couldn’t understand why he was still here.

“Granger, please let me in. I’m not leaving and I’d hate to have to Alohomora your door,” Malfoy pleaded, his voice filled with concern. Hermione shook her head even though she was aware that he couldn't see her. Tucking her knees closer into her chest she hid head to where he wouldn’t be able to see her crying if he did come into the flat.

After hearing a quick whisper, Hermione felt the light from the hall flood into her dark apartment and was aware of the quick footsteps coming toward her. Holding her breath she urged her tears to stop but her plan was nullified when she felt the pressure of hands on both her shoulders. The floodgates opened and although her tears were now silent she knew he could feel her shaking. 

This whole ordeal made her feel silly and stupid but she couldn’t help the awful flashbacks and feeling of worthlessness after earlier that awful slur was thrown in her direction. Afterall, she had the scar to show that the wizard she talked to earlier was right.

At some point, Hermione’s crying ceased to be quiet and turned into sobs. The man behind her didn’t seem fazed by this and instead started rubbing circles into the back of her shoulder. Being too distracted by her emotions she didn’t find the time to be confused about the situation. Actually, she was rather grateful that he was there. It was comforting to have another presence letting her know she wasn’t alone. 

After about 10 minutes of her crying, Malfoy made his presence known. “It’s alright Granger. The war’s over.” he mumbled so softly that she wasn’t even completely sure he’d said anything at all. She mulled over that statement in her mind for a few minutes before realising he was indeed correct. Wiping the last of her tears away and pulling herself together, she looked up to give him the best ‘thank you’ she could muster but as soon as their eyes met his face paled as much as it could and he removed his hands from her shoulders before promptly exiting her flat. 

Confused by his actions and reaction, Hermione picked herself up off the couch and peeked out her door to see him unlock and enter the flat nextdoor. Closing her own door, she realised that he probably only comforted her because he didn’t want to hear her sobs throughout his own flat. Being satisfied but slightly disappointed by that revelation, she decided to acquaint herself with the rest of her flat. It contained a small living room with a small hallway that connected to two bedrooms and a bathroom. After exploring both bedrooms, she decided to claim the smaller one for herself as the confined space allowed for less hiding places for intruders, was easier to ward, and made her feel more at home. 

Hermione made her way back to the small fireplace in her flat, grabbed the floo powder sitting on the mantle and floo’d back to her room at home so she could collect her things. After packing her trunk, Hermione made her way back to the flat only to find all the lights on and the door going to the other bedroom open. After placing her trunk at the foot of her bed in her room she poked her head into the adjacent bedroom to see Hannah Abbot unpacking and personalising her room. Hearing Hermione out in the hall, Hannah turned to give Hermione a small wave. Returning the wave, Hermione returned to her own room and began warding it to prevent any intruders from entering. Only once that task was completed did she allow herself to feel comfortable enough to start unpacking. She hung the pictures of her with her friends over the years above her desk, placed all her books and journals in her bookshelf, and hung all her clothes in the wardrobe she was provided with. After about an hour of unpacking Hannah knocked on Hermione’s open bedroom door before entering the bedroom.

“Would you like to come with me on a quick walk to Honeydukes to get some sweets as gifts for our neighbors?” Hannah asked with the brightest smile on her face. Returning the girl’s smile, Hermione laughed to herself. This is what she loved about Hufflepuff’s; they always remembered to give before expecting to receive. 

“I’d love to, Hannah,” Hermione responded with a sigh of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoy writing this story even though the only thing I own is the storyline. If you enjoy this story too let me know. Have any ideas? Let me know! I promise I'll eventually let you know what's going on in Draco's head to make him seem so OOC. I also promise that it ties into his canon personality. I wanted to demonstrate with this chapter how people can handle trauma and how people can react to other handling trauma. PTSD is a real thing and no one made it out the Wizarding War unscathed.


	3. Author Note

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while but the worlds been kinda crazy for me. I have 5 summer classes to work on right now because I'm trying to get credits out of the way asap so I haven't had much time for anything else, not to mention the next season of musicals I'm auditioning for has been announced so I've been using what little freetime I have there to go over my rep book and audition material as well as getting back into shape through morning runs. My life has just been hectic and mental health is as good as can be expected with the world being on fire. That being said, I'm hoping to upload a new chapter soon and hopefully upload more frequently. Unfortunatly, It may be few and far between and I'm looking at reworking elements of the plot I had outlined.

Thank you readers for understanding and showing your support!

Stay Lovely,  
Bennet_Darcy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The only thing I own is the storyline. The world and all of these characters belong to the transphobe disgrace J.K. Rowling. I really enjoy writing this story and hope you'll keep reading but do not condone this authors actions. The Fandoms version of her world is 1000x better. Love you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals :)


End file.
